


Who wants to live forever?

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que todo no se va a la mierda? ¿Cómo puedes haberte librado de ese accidente de coche cuando otras personas hubieran muerto? ¿Te has planteado alguna vez quiénes son los amigos invisibles de los niños? ¿Sabes por qué eres tú y no otra persona? Los ángeles tienen la respuesta a todo eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to live forever?

**Título:** [Who wants to live forever](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6KS9urTj-Y)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Castiel/Samandriel

**Sin betear.**

**Fandom:** SPN.

**Petición:** de Persefono en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2772590#t2772590).

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** ninguno.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Spoilers:** no lo leas si no has visto el capítulo 8x10.

**Resumen:** ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que todo no se va a la mierda? ¿Cómo puedes haberte librado de ese accidente de coche cuando otras personas hubieran muerto? ¿Te has planteado alguna vez quiénes son los amigos invisibles de los niños? ¿Sabes por qué eres tú y no otra persona? Los ángeles tienen la respuesta a todo eso.

**Nota de la autora:** Esta canción es muy importante para mí, y este fic también lo es. Hmmmm... ¿por qué siempre me pongo tan sensiblona cuando tengo que dedicarle cosas a Persefono? Acabaré adoptándola, ya veréis. 

 

 

WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER

 

 

 

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Dios creó a los ángeles. Aún no tenía ni la tierra formada, pero quería empezar las cosas bien. Decidió hacer guerreros; seres hermosos y leales, confidentes, mágicos... únicos. Y los ángeles salieron como Él predijo.

Cada ser alado tenía un don y una virtud que destacaba entre todas las demás y aunque pudieran parecer todos iguales, seres brillantes de luz, eran completamente diferentes unos de otros. No había dos ángeles iguales.

 

Samandriel fue creado apenas pocos segundos antes que Castiel. Cada vez que un ángel nuevo nacía, en sus manos aparecía un pergamino eterno con todo el recorrido que llevarían a lo largo de sus vidas, todo lo que harían desde que fueron creados hasta que ya no necesitaran más sus servicios. Así estaba escrito y así se haría.

Cuando Castiel se sentó al lado de Samandriel, lo miró estupefacto porque sólo había leído las tres o cuatro primeras líneas de su vida y ya estaba abrumado.

Ellos no se conocían, no se habían visto antes, ni siquiera habían sido presentados, pero eran ángeles y sentían como si se conocieran desde siempre.

\- No sé qué hacer con todo esto.

Samandriel lo miró. Él sí que había tenido tiempo de leer su vida entera escrita en ese pergamino, por eso se detuvo al lado de Castiel.

\- ¿Por qué?

Castiel volvió a fijar la mirada en su pergamino y leyó por encima.

\- Esos seres... los hombres. Nacerán de la nada, evolucionarán y dominarán el mundo, y durante todo ese proceso, yo tendré que estar esperando para actuar.

\- ¿No tienes que hacer nada en mientras? -Samandriel miró por encima su hoja-. ¿Padre no quieres que hagas nada hasta entonces?

\- Sí, tengo varias misiones, pero no es hasta dentro de muchos miles de años cuando llevaré a cabo la más importante de ellas.

\- ¿Cuál es?

Castiel no necesitó leerlo otra vez porque lo recordaba claramente.

\- Debo sacar del infierno a Dean Winchester.

Samandriel no le dio más vueltas.

\- Si eso es lo que pone, tendrás que hacerlo.

\- Voy a hacerlo -la voz de Castiel era decidida y enérgica-. No sólo porque esté escrito sino porque mi vida, la creación de mi ser, está ligada a ese hombre que aún no ha nacido -guardó varios segundos de silencio-. ¿Cómo crees que será?

El otro ángel se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso sólo lo sabe nuestro Padre y debemos confiar en él.

Castiel confiaba. Bajó de nuevo la vista para seguir leyendo pero Samandriel lo detuvo.

\- ¿Para qué vas a seguir leyendo si luego lo olvidaremos todo cuando nos llamen para ir a la tierra?

\- ¿Vamos a olvidarlo todo? -Castiel no sabía ese dato.

\- Sí. Me lo ha dicho el ángel que justo fue creado antes que yo; cuando un ángel nace, tiene la llave de todas las puertas de todos los reinos del universo. Lo conoce todo y lo recuerda todo, pero nuestro Padre ha pensado que tanto poder puede ser peligroso para nosotros, así que, cuando nos llamen a la tierra, olvidaremos todo esto y recordaremos a partir de cuando comenzará a crearse la tierra.

\- ¿Voy a olvidarme de ti? -Castiel parecía afectado porque había hecho un amigo y no quería separarse de él-. ¿Nos reconoceremos en la tierra?

\- ¡Claro! Además, antes pasaremos una temporada aquí en el cielo y nos veremos seguramente por ahí -le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo guardó con el suyo-. Es inútil leer algo y preocuparse por ello si luego no vas a volver a recordarlo hasta que ocurra, ¿no crees?

Castiel no sabía si darle la razón o no. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer ahora.

\- Ve -lo cogió de la mano y lo guió para que caminara solo hacia el centro del cielo-. Conoce tu nuevo hogar. Luego me reuniré contigo.

Castiel asintió y desapareció de su vista. Samandriel se quedó pensando unos momentos lo que había leído en el pergamino de la vida de Castiel. Volvió a sacarlo y lo leyó entero. Quizás el tampoco debía de haberlo leído porque de nada iba a servirle. Castiel no tenía la culpa de lo que iba a ocurrirle y sabía que iba a pasarlo mal. Entonces Samandriel se propuso seguirle y cuidarle. Ese ángel tenía una misión muy importante entre manos y un destino mucho más importante aún. Que acabara con su vida era algo insignificante si la salvación de todos estaba en las manos de Dean Winchester y de Castiel.

Samandriel miró al frente dispuesto a ir a buscar al ángel. No estaba triste, ni desconsolado por haber conocido su final; estaba orgulloso de su papel en la tierra y de que fuera precisamente Castiel lo último que viera. 

\- De todas formas -levantó la vista al frente y sonrió mientras iba al encuentro de Castiel-. ¿Quién osaría vivir para siempre?

 

FIN 


End file.
